Experiment 101
by mwaha123
Summary: Raised in an orphanage by a horrible matron, made into an experiment by Orochimaru himself, and now she's made into a Konoha Citizen. How much worse can her life get? Possibly by having Jiraiya as a father? Experiment 101, otherwise called no name because she has no name, will discover who she is, hopefully, in Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

Multiple cuts on her body were caked with dried blood and mud; clothes were torn in several places and her scruffy, short, white hair flew in all directions as she ran as fast as she could. The red vertical lines extending from her eyes to her jaw vividly stood out as sweat poured down her face.

Behind her, a large, blue man-tiger hybrid was rapidly gaining speed and was getting closer and closer to the girl. The hybrid looked like a monster out of anyone's worst nightmare. The thing's upper body was a tiger and a large vertical scar ran down his face. Looking into its eyes, you could see that it was insane, almost psychotic, lusting for blood. Drool ran down its maw, bloody with blood from its previous prey. The upper and lower body were sowed on crudely, as if somebody had chopped the half of the tiger with a chainsaw and sewed it on to the lower half of a man with a knitting needle. Simply put, it was disgusting.

Panting harshly, the girl tried to keep her breathing under control while running as fast as she could. She couldn't give up now, not when she finally managed to escape from Lab 10.

The monster had chased her for an entire week, never stopping or sleeping, as it was made for a long hunt. Unfortunately, she, who was 100% human, had to survive on no sleep, a minimal amount of food, and an alarmingly low amount of chakra. She had to keep her guard up the entire time, nervous that the thing would get its hands on her.

Right now, she was only running on adrenaline and survival instincts. She had no energy at all. She didn't know what was up or what was down; all she knew was that if she wanted to survive, she had to keep running.

She tried to increase the distance between them, but as always, she was losing.

The lactic acid had been building up in her thighs for the past four hours made her thighs feel like lead, she certainly couldn't feel those anymore. Only the burning pain. Absentmindedly, in slight craziness she thought, '_It'd be nice to take a small nap. Because me and the ground are best friends.._.'

She banished the stray thought. She couldn't stop running, even if the beast was about to eat her, she would rather die fighting than give up peacefully.

She could hear the monster's foot kicking up dirt behind her, the thing was catching up to her. Trying to make herself run faster, she boosted her legs with the small amount of chakra she had left. Unfortunately, the sudden chakra boost made her jump unexpectedly and she tripped. She rolled and landed hard on the ground, opening her cuts and making new bruises.

Moaning, she quickly tried to get to her feet. Tried was the word. She couldn't get back up, her legs were completely dead. Panic built up in her chest as she looked at the tiger's fangs.

_I don't want to die!_

Tears started to stream down her face.

_I only wanted to be free, I only wanted a normal life._

In frustration, she screamed as the maniacal hybrid experiment landed in front of her. It extended its claws and she closed her eyes, hoping that her death would be swift.

However, the blow never came.

Instead, a shout of "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" was heard, then a "bang," accompanied by a strong blow of wind.

_What the hell?_

Shocked, her mind blanked out, trying to comprehend what the noise was. She tentatively opened her eyes and closed it.

She opened her eyes again and blinked rapidly. She pinched herself. "Ouch," she muttered, she'd pinched slightly too hard.

In front of her was the sexiest man she had ever seen. The man had a green spandex jumpsuit, a shiny bowl haircut, a monstrous set of eyebrows, and the most defined muscles she had ever seen.

This sexy man proceeded to beat up experiment 305. His butt cheeks contracted as he kicked the monster in the face. Dang, the vest! She lamented. The vest covered the man's shoulder muscles when he punched the monster. The man jumped backwards in a flip (She saw all of his muscles contracting and had to hold back a nosebleed) and ran towards the monster, kicking it in the face and sending it sprawling into the tree with a hard "thump!" He ran towards where the beast was and punched the beast so fast, she could only see a blur of hands, literally beating the life out of experiment 305.

Hungrily, she stared at the man; the spandex offered a great opportunity for her to eye rape... (cough, cough) analyze the man's body and memorize it into her brain. She really wanted to feel that ass.

She giggled softly, she felt hysteria bubbling up inside her. She couldn't believe she was still alive.

Suddenly, she heard three soft thumps behind her. Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from the sexy man. Looking behind her, she saw a one-eyed man, a scar faced man, and a red-eyed woman landing a meter behind her.

The one-eyed man had a black mask that covered his entire face except for his lone eye. She couldn't be sure if the man really only had one eye, but why else would the man cover up his other half of the face? The man's body was pretty sexy too and had a better style than the spandex man, but his muscles were not as toned.

The red-eyed woman was beautiful. Her black hair cascaded around her face and her startling red eyes bored into you. Her body... that was a bomber. She only hoped she would have a body like that.

The scar faced man looked terrifying, although his body looked sexy. (She wondered if all ninjas had sexy bodies.) His harsh glaring eyes reminded her of some of the veteran experiments, hardened by the master's treatment.

The one-eyed man walked up to the green clad man, eyed the creature and said, "Maa, Gai, don't you think you should at least let that creature live? We might need him for interrogation."

Gai stopped punching the creature and examined it. Covered in huge bruises, the thing had blood gushing out of its mouth. When the man poked it, it didn't move at all. Nodding to himself, he shouted, "That was very hip, my rival, Kakashi!" He gave the other man a thumbs up and flashed his blindingly white teeth.

She swooned inwardly, not able to do so physically in her current state.

The one-eyed man looked disgusted.

The scared man turned to her and said, "Who are you?" and stared down at her. She flinched involuntarily at his stare, frightened that the man would beat her as Gai had done to experiment 305.

In doing so, she moved slightly, jarring her injuries. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain. No more adrenaline was left in her body to muffle the effects of pain.

The woman and the two men turned towards her.

"Are you a spy?" The scarred man asked.

Frantically, she shook her head and said quickly, "N-no." She wasn't and didn't want to displease them by being slow with her answers.

"Who are you?" The man repeated once more.

"I-I'm experiment 101"

The man narrowed his eyes, "you're an experiment? Like that one?" He pointed at experiment 305.

"Y-yes. I-I don't think that I was changed like that one. Master only changed people whom he thought was worthy of being his servants." She muttered lowly, "I didn't even meet the cut line."

The man studied her a moment. He grunted, "She doesn't look like she's lying. We should take her to the Hokage and report what has happened." He turned to the one-eyed man. "Kakashi, can you carry her?"

Immediately, she shouted, "No!"

All eyes turned on her. The scarred man growled, "Why not?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"B-because I d-don't trust you!" She glared defiantly at the men and woman. Although all of them looked sexy, there was no way of knowing what would happen to her if she followed them. She followed a stranger voluntarily last time and look where it got her, she became an experiment. She tried to stand up in a stance so that she could fight them if she needed to, but she couldn't. She couldn't move an inch.

The scarred man ignored her comment and ordered, "Kakashi, carry her."

Kakashi gave her a smile and reached for her. She flinched at seeing the arms moving towards her, it reminded her too much of her master's arms, reaching towards her to experiment on her. She tried to move away, but as she had tried the first two times, she couldn't move.

"P-please," she pleaded, "let me go."

The man didn't answer, instead, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in a bridal style. She moaned at the contact on her bruised body. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the red-eyed woman glare at the man who was carrying her.

The scarred man picked up experiment 305. "I need to head to the interrogation department. I'll meet you at the Hokage's office." Without waiting for a reply, he flew off, jumping from tree to tree.

"Maa," Kakashi scratched his head, "This girl seems like she needs to visit the hospital. I'll go there."

"What do you mean the girl "seems" like she needs to go to the hospital, she needs to go to the hospital, she looks like she's dying!" The woman said exasperatedly. Turning, she muttered, "men."

"I'll come with you, my hip rival!" Gai shouted.

Since she was going to the hospital anyway, she wondered if she could be carried by Gai instead and feel him up. But as she tried to summon the energy to ask, black spots started to form in her vision. The last thing she heard was a shout of, "Oh Kami!" before she passed out into oblivion.

* * *

_**Dear readers,**_

_**If you have read this fic before, you might have noticed that the fic has changed. This is because after the influence of my grammar obsessed friend, I had to fix my fic. It looked terrible.  
**_

_**Thank you so much for reading**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy my next chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

She was lying on a very comfortable, soft...

_Huh?_

She bolted up from the bed. Where was she? Most importantly, why was she here?

Looking around on the bed, she quickly realized she was either in a lab or a hospital. The walls were white and looked like they were scrubbed regularly. There was a bed opposite to her where a blond boy with whisker marks on the side of his cheeks was lying on the bed. Interestingly, he didn't seem to have any injuries.

She wondered why the boy was there.

She prayed to Kami that she wasn't in another lab. Escaping from one, especially from master, took at least three? four? years. It also took a life... She shut down her memories. It wasn't good to go there.

Gingerly, she removed her body out of the wonderful warm covers and stepped down from the bed. Standing up, she assessed that she had a broken rib and a very bruised body. Thankfully, her body didn't hurt as much as when she was last awake.

_Since my body is healed well enough, at least for mobility, I don't think that whomever captured me needs me for an experiment. But who knows, adults are crazy; they might try something like master and make me like them then destroy the trust for fun. I need to get outta here._

As silently as she could with her battered body, she tiptoed towards the window. She brought a stool from a nearby corner, put it next to the window ledge, stood on top of it and jumped.

Unfortunately, as soon as she jumped, she was snagged by something under her armpits. She screamed. Her sore, bruised body was not prepared to be manhandled like this.

A hand clamped over her mouth to cease her screaming.

Scared, she stopped screaming and looked up.

A man in a tight fitting black clothes with a dog mask was holding her up by the armpits. He said, "Escape is not allowed."

She blinked.

_State the obvious, give the man a prize! You're holding me captive right now because I tried to escape, there is no need to tell me I can't.  
_

She wanted to ask if the man was an idiot, however, as she was NOT suicidal, she nodded as much as she could while dangling mid air. The man continued, apparently not noticing the awkward position they were in, "The Hokage wishes to see you now. I will take you there."

_I think Hokage meant some sort of leader in fire country. Master always complained about how he wasn't made the leader because of some stupid blonde. If the information is correct, that means that the Hokage is more powerful than Master. That means... there's no possible way for me to escape._

Knowing that she couldn't get away from the man, her shoulders slumped and she nodded again. The man grabbed her and brought her closer to his body. He then made some sort of hand motion. A pulling sensation was felt and they arrived at the Hokage's office with a whirl of leaves in less than a second.

Looking around, there were files strewn everywhere, a half eaten lunch was left in the corner of the room, and an old man sat behind a huge wooden desk. The place looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

Her eyebrows twitched. She didn't like messes, especially when files were involved.

The Hokage, the old man with a triangular red hat was slamming his head down on the desk, repeatedly muttering, "the evil, the evil!" Strangely, unlike the man that her master described, he didn't have any blonde hair. She shrugged inwardly, the man's hair probably turned white due to his age.

"Hokage-sama, this is the girl." The man said.

The Hokage looked up from his desk with a slight blush, embarrassed that the two witnessed his ritual of killing himself over paperwork. "Don't mind me." Then muttered, "evil paperwork." The Hokage gave an evil eye to the paper one last time and looked at the girl with his ANBU. Staring at her, he noticed that there was something familiar about her, but couldn't place what it was.

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, she asked, "Why am I here?" What do y-you..." She started to stutter as a powerful KI washed over her. Her legs started to shake and she almost lost the contents in her bladder as she finished, "w-want."

The man under the mask angrily said,"Address the Hokage with respect."

Fighting tears, she stuttered, "S-sorry Hokage-sama." The KI stopped. She never wanted anger the man again.

The Hokage smiled a grandfatherly smile towards her and glared at the man. "Inu, don't do that." The Hokage ordered, "she's just a child."

_I'm not fooled by your "kindness," you're probably the same as any other adult. Deceitful, hateful, and hurtful, I don't trust your kind._

The man, Inu, bowed to the Hokage. "Sorry Hokage-sama." He said, although he didn't sound sorry at all. But she admitted to herself that she had deserved it. If she talked to her master like that... the man would've killed her.

The Hokage sighed, puffed on his pipe and said, "Leave us."

"Yes sir." The man disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

The Hokage touched some kind of paper on his desk. She stared, curious at what he did. The Hokage noticed her facial expression and explained, "This is a privacy seal, nobody can hear you but me."

Her eyes widened.

_What did the man want with her?_

"Now, I'm sure that you're confused about why you were at the hospital."

She nodded.

_Of course I was!_

"Some of my jonin found you outside of the village gates, returning from their mission, being chased by what we can call a mutilated tiger. My men rescued you, but you fainted. So Kakashi had to carry you to the hospital. Its been five days since you've woken up, the hospital staff weren't sure that you would live.

She nodded again.

_You'd be half dead too if you were chased by a rabid tiger 24/7 for a week. But then again, you're probably more powerful than my master so... you'd probably defeat the monster in a second. My life sucks._

"I want you to tell me what happened." The Hokage looked expectantly at the girl.

She contemplated what the man said. She could tell a lie, but if this man was as powerful as her master, he'd probably find out she was lying sooner or later. It was better to comply to his wishes than trying to lie to him. Besides, if the man in the mask was any indication of how her punishments were going to be, it was better to follow along until she could escape from here.

"The monster that was chasing me is called experiment 305. I-I was chased because I escaped from master Hokage-sama."

The Hokage tapped his chin. "Who's your master?"

"I don't know his name, but I know how he looked like. He has long black hair, a very pale face, and a tongue that can extend at least a meter." She shuddered as she pictured her master in her mind's eye, the man was really creepy.

The Hokage stood up abruptly, his eyes as hard as steel. "Tell me girl, is your master's name Orochimaru?"

Scrunching up her face trying to think of the name and slightly afraid of the Hokage's demeanor, she said quickly, "I'm not sure Hokage-sama. But I've heard that name a bunch of times at the lab."

The Hokage paled and slumped down on his seat and rubbed his face. "If it's true..." He mumbled, "I need Jiraiya now." The Hokage stared at the girl in front of him, realizing that this girl probably suffered under his former student, Orochimaru.

Kindly, he said, "I'm not going to hurt you child, but I need to know, what did your master," he frowned, he didn't like the title the girl called Orochimaru, "do to you?"

_He's not going to hurt me? A likely story, but... he looks so sincere. No, I cannot trust this man, no matter what, I cannot trust adults._

"Master picked us up from the disgusting orphanage my friends and I lived in and for a while he was really nice. We were happy. But as soon as we arrived at the lab, he changed. He made us do these tests and," she shuddered, "they were horrible. If we couldn't complete a test, we'd be shipped off to one of the failure labs where he would experiment on us. I was one of them. He tested... he tested so many things," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, " It was painful."

_I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!_

Scuffling her feet, she said, "S-sorry Hokage-sama, I-I don't w-want to... talk about it anymore" She cringed in on herself, afraid that the man would punish her, as all adults did when they didn't get their way.

When no blow came, she stared up and saw that the Hokage was looking at her with almost... a tender expression?

_Adults are not nice! Adults are not nice!_

"Its alright child, I understand."

_No you don't understand. You don't even know the extent I had to go through._

After a moment's pause, he asked, "What is your name child?"

"I don't know sir." She replied truthfully. "I've only been called experiment 101, if that's even a name."

The man looked saddened for some reason. She felt a tingling sensation in her heart.

The Hokage sighed. "How old are you child?"

"I think I'm eight Hokage-sama."

The man looked even more saddened. She wondered why.

"I'm sorry child, but I need to know more about your master, it is of utmost importance. Do you know where the labs were located, or anything else about your master?"

She looked down. "Sorry, Hokage-sama, I don't know much more than what I have told you. Master kept us in cages and didn't let us know what was happening in the experiments, only the glasses guy did. And we were blindfolded whenever we moved, so I don't know where he is. I think the place I escaped from... had a lot of grass? I'm not sure, I was more preoccupied about my imminent doom." Strangely, she felt disappointed that she couldn't offer the man more information. What was wrong with her?

The Hokage looked disgusted, whether it was with her (which was very likely) or her Master she did not know, but she cringed again. What was going to happen to her?

Noticing her cringe, the Hokage smiled softly at her. "It's alright child. But I would like to ask, do you have a place to stay?"

Slightly weird-ed out by the lack of enmity emitting from the man, as she was so used to it at the lab, she thought about her future plans. She didn't really have one. She was slightly preoccupied by the fact that she was going to die soon.

"No sir."

"Well then," The Hokage clapped his hands, "I would like to offer you an apartment or a place in the orphanage here if you are willing to become a Konoha citizen."

Her jaw dropped. "Y-you're not going to experiment on me?"

"Orochimaru...," the Hokage darkly muttered. He smiled at the girl, "No, we do not accept experimenting on humans here. Your master was chased out of this village for his experiments."

"He was?" She asked in wonder.

_Master was chased out of this village? That meant that this old man was stronger than my master!_

"Yes, he was. So, would you like to live here child?"

Trying to ignore the warming sensation that was encompassing her body (the feeling was really weird), she thought about what the powerful man in front of her said. She had no money, no home, and this man offered her a place to stay. He promised that she will not become an experiment. They had fixed her up and she could move without pain. Even if adults weren't trustworthy, she doubted that adults would go through all this trouble to lie to her. Besides, she couldn't escape anyway, the people were too strong.

She smiled, her first true smile since arriving at this strange place. "Yes!" She shouted.

* * *

_**Review plz XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The Hokage smiled brightly back at her. "Before you become a Konoha citizen, we have to give you a psychological test to ensure that you're not a spy or a psychopath. In the test, our mind specialist will go through one your memories and ask you some questions in your mindscape."

_I'm glad I told the truth._

"U-um, is the mind specialist going to tell others about my memory Hokage-sama?"

"No, the only ones who will know about your memories is going to be the mind specialist. He has a confidential contract with all citizens."

She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't want anyone to know about her disgusting past.

The Hokage frowned slightly at the sigh. A child couldn't have that bad of a past, could she? "You can meet our mind specialist tomorrow. I will send him over to you. Would you like to live in an apartment or an orphanage?"

She shuddered at the thought of going back to an orphanage. Never again. "An apartment please Hokage-sama."

Taking a pen and scroll from the corner of his massive wooden desk he nodded and said, " All orphans at Konoha need to go through an education system. Would you like to become a ninja or a civilian?"

"A ninja sir." She didn't know anything about becoming a civilian anymore. "I know some jutsus and katas, master made us learn it in a time limit. But-," she blushed, "I don't know how to read... or write. The orphanage matron never taught me and master thought it was a waste of time to-" she blushed even harder, "teach the rejects."

The Hokage "Hmmed" to hide his anger. How dare the matron not teach her charges the basic tools to survive. But Orochimaru was useful for something, if the girl knew how to use jutsus proficiently, she would be ahead of most of her age group. He'd have to ask one of the academy instructors to test the girl. "I will provide you with a tutor to teach you how to read and write. You will do your best, won't you?"

She nodded vigorously, she always wanted to learn how to read.

The Hokage nodded and slammed his hand down on his desk, deactivating the privacy seal.

She jumped at the sudden noise.

"Bear!" he said, "Take this girl to one of the empty apartment rooms for orphans."

A man with tight fitting black clothes with a bear mask appeared. The man was more muscular than the previous black clothes guy. Now that the danger had passed, she was able to appreciate the man's body. Ninjas were really sexy.

The man replied, "Yes, sir."

The man lifted her up and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage stared at the spot where the girl had disappeared. The way that the girl had ogled at Bear had slightly creeped him out. She resembled someone he knew closely but he couldn't remember the name. He really hoped that she wouldn't turn out to be somebody like Anko or Gai; they had enough ninjas with psychological problems.

Far off, a man peeping on hot springs sneezed. 'Somebody must be thinking about me. I hope it's somebody hot!' He thought.

* * *

When the Hokage asked him to go through a girl's memories to make sure that she wasn't a spy, he was surprised. Not because the person he had to interrogate was a child, but the fact that the child was able to come to Konoha alone without the protection of adults. There were a lot of roaming missing-nins and bandits outside of the Konoha border.

He knocked on the door.

The door instantly flew open to reveal a child.

"Hello, who are you?" the child asked.

Inoichi noticed that the child stood guardedly, enough so that she could defend herself in a narrow corridor.

Inwardly, he was impressed, he'd never known that a child could be this sharp. But considering that this child had to live under the one of the most evil sannin Orochimaru, if what the Hokage said was correct, the child's paranoia was understandable. He shuddered to think what his little girl would be like if she was captured by the sannin.

"I am the mind specialist."

"Oh." The child said, relaxing slightly. "Come in please."

Inoichi studied the room that the child lived in. It was a one room apartment which most orphans had, with a bed in the corner, a drawer, and a closet. He noticed that there were no personal items at all.

All of a sudden, he felt a chill going down his spine. Turning, he saw the child ogling at him like a perverted old man, like his daughter did to that Uchiha kid. (Of course, his daughter's obsession with the Uchiha kid was the Uchiha's fault, his daughter wouldn't willingly become a fan girl. His girl was precious, sweet and innocent.)

This was getting slightly creepy.

"I would like you to sit down," Inoichi said quickly, trying to stop the ogling by distracting the girl. He indicated at the bed. "You might collapse after my jutsu."

The child thankfully nodded and stopped staring at him as if he was a exhibition showcase.

She down on the bed.

"I am going to enter your mind now. Do you have any questions before we start?"

"Yes." The child whispered, "Is it going to hurt?" and stared at him with vulnerable green eyes.

Inoichi realized that even if the girl was more than slightly creepy, the girl was still a child, an eight year old at that. "No," he assured the girl, "Unless you try to resist me, it won't hurt at all."

The girl nodded and softly said, "Okay."

Forming his hands into the shapes he needed, Inoichi pushed chakra into his hands and brain and activated his jutsu, staring at the girl's eyes.

* * *

"Could we have something to eat… please?" The young girl cried.

The orphanage caretaker sneered, "No!"

"But why not? We're all hungry!" the girl pitifully begged and all the children nodded.

An echo of "Please" sounded throughout the room, said by the painfully thin children standing next to the girl.

The caretaker narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to spend any of my money on you brats who don't help me with anything. I fed you yesterday didn't I? I gave you the clothes on your back, food on your plates, and a blanket for you to sleep in." Sneering she said, "you should be grateful with all that you have."

When the children didn't stop looking at her with desperate eyes, she growled, "Now get lost before I beat you black and blue!"

The children didn't move.

With a huff of annoyance and anger, the matron picked up a wooden broom lying next to her and swung it at the first unsuspecting child. Thankfully, the child scampered out of the way, running out of the matrons reach. The other children followed the child, not wanting to be beaten.

All the children gathered outside.

The younger children began to cry. They were hungry, dirty, and tired. All they wanted was food and a place where their caretaker loved them.

Some of the older children ran to the younger ones and tried to comfort them by cradling them with their arms. Unfortunately, this didn't help the younger children's growling stomachs. The younger children didn't cease crying.

"I hate this place!" A boy with black hair and startling cold blue eyes shouted over the wailing of children. "I want food, I want a bed, I want-" his voice broke, "I want my parents."

"We all want our parents Yuuta," A red haired girl with brown eyes said rolling her eyes, "Don't be such a baby. At least we had a chance to know our parents. No-name over there," She pointed at the girl that Inoichi was viewing the memories of, "doesn't even have a name cause her mommy died of childbirth and her daddy is missing or dead."

"Hey Tayuya!" the girl shouted, annoyance etched on her face, "No-name over here is listening. Don't talk about me like I'm not there."

Tayuya flapped her hands nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, no-name, whatever."

The girl glared at Tayuya.

Tayuya rolled her eyes.

The girl, about to stick her tongue out at the red haired girl, froze. A strange man with pale skin and reptilian eyes was staring at them.

The red haired girl, noticing that her friend was staring at a distance, turned to see what the girl was staring at and saw the man. Annoyed that the strange man was staring at them, she shouted, "Hey you! What's your problem?"

The man narrowed his eyes in anger and some of the older children gulped, scared that this man would be like any other adult, beating them for disrespect. But the man cleared his expression in an instant and smiled at them.

"Hello, I was passing by and couldn't help but hear you poor children."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes, "So? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well," the man purred, "I could give you food, shelter, and love."

The younger children's eyes widened. They could have what they wanted. Some of the three to four year olds stopped crying.

The older kids were surprised as well, no adult had ever offered anything to them before. Although they felt that there was something wrong with this situation, they couldn't help but be attracted to the man's offer. They hated this place.

"Really?" The girl asked.

The man narrowed his eyes and said sweetly, "Really."

* * *

Inoichi drew back from the memory and went into the girl's mindscape. The memory proved that the girl wasn't a psychopath. Psychopaths wouldn't be able to feel anything at all during that horrific experience and from what he could feel from the girl's memory, she went through a lot of emotions.

Test number one was completed. The girl was not a psychopath.

Inoichi looked around the girl's mindscape. Considering her dark past, he had expected a dark, gloomy place, but strangely they were in what he would call a brightly lit office.

There were three huge cabinets in the office labeled: Do not open, Must remember, and Sexy guys. Next to the cabinets was a medium garburator labeled: Any information that is useless must be exterminated.

Inoichi stared at the "sexy guys" label. How could a child already think about guys that were sexy? The girl was eight!

He secretly wanted to see what kind of men the girl liked, but was too afraid that his mind would be blown up with the information. He really hoped that his picture wasn't inside that cabinet.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Dear readers, **

**I hope that you have enjoyed my fanfiction. **

**If you did, I hope you will either favorite, follow, or review for my fanfic. XD**

**I don't mind flames as long as they have some constructive criticism. **

**Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The girl, whose sanity Inoichi was questioning, showed up in her mindscape, looking around in wonder.

"Is this my mindscape Inoichi-sama? I've only been able to picture this in my mind, not actually in it!" The girl said excitedly, then quieted down when she realized whom she was talking to... an adult.

'_That's interesting'_, Inoichi thought. In all his years of interrogation, he had heard of people being able to appear in their mindscape to meditate, but never heard of people only seeing their mindscape.

"What do you do here?" Inoichi questioned.

The girl stared at him in confusion. "I store my memories here Inoichi-sama. It helps me memorize things when I need to and delete memories I don't want. Doesn't everybody have them?"

Inoichi stared at the girl in shock.

The girl continued on, not noticing his confusion. "But I don't remember anything before the age of four," she scrunched up her face, "I wish I could. Then I'd be able to remember my name."

Inoichi shouted in disbelief, "You can remember things from the age of Five?"

"Yes Inoichi-sama," the girl said, her eyes became guarded. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Inoichi hurriedly said, "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm just... amazed."

The girl looked confused, slightly relaxing her stance.

"No one I know can do this-." Inoichi indicated to the mindscape. "Much less see their mindscape and use it like you do." It was true, most mindscapes showed a place of nature, such as a cave, but never a man made structure. The girl's mindscape was clearly an office.

The girl was looked at him in shock, "They can't?"

"No. But we'll talk about this some other time. I have questions to ask you."

The best part about being in a mindscape interrogation was that a person's mind could not lie to itself. Therefore, if they did try to lie, nothing would come out of the person's mouth.

The girl nodded.

"Do you pledge your allegiance to Konoha?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any plans to harm Konoha?"

"No, sir."

"Do you wish to become a Konoha citizen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was what you told Hokage-sama the truth?"

"Yes, sir."

Inochi gave a small smile to the girl.

"Welcome to Konoha" He said, canceling his jutsu.

* * *

The girl lied down on her bed, thinking through what had happened to her in the past half hour with Inoichi-sama.

She was amazed that nobody could see their own mindscape to organize their memories. If she couldn't access them, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to memorize things as quickly as she did. When she looked at things she wanted to memorize, such as the hand motions of a jutsu, all she would have to do is take that memory and store it in the "Must remember cabinet" and she would remember it forever.

When she didn't want to remember something, such as being experimented on, she would put them in the garburator and it would vanish, forever. She was really glad she had her ability. She wondered how others coped without erasing their worst memories.

Most importantly, she wondered how they could survive without the "sexy guys" cabinet. She would kill herself in despair if her memory couldn't remember every outline of the guys she deemed as eye candy... (drool)

After the psychological test, Inoichi-sama told her that she would start receiving lessons from Iruka sensei on how to read and write. Apparently, Iruka sensei would arrive around noon to knock on her door.

Inoichi-sama also asked if she could visit him so that he could probe into her mindscape, muttering excitedly, "your mind is very, very interesting."

_As if I would. _

She vowed not to visit him, _ever_. He sounded like her master having a field day, wanting to explore her mind like an experiment. It was really creepy.

She rolled over on her bed. There was nothing to do right now. Usually at the labs, all the reject experiments would cook food, do the laundry, and basically act like servants to the better experiments. Of course, they would also be experimented on, but that was more like a side job.

She itched to do something.

Then she remembered.

She needed to go shopping. She needed to buy food and clothes. She only came with the clothes on her back after all. But if she went outside, she would have to see adults.

She sighed.

Before she ever came to Konoha, she knew only one type of adult; men and women who cared more for themselves than others. The orphanage matron loved extorting money from the village on the account that she was "taking care of the poor orphans." Of course, she never did. Most of the older kids at the orphanage helped take care of the smaller orphans on the threat of "If I hear a baby scream again, you will be the one screaming next."

She didn't like her at all, especially after finding out that the matron took money from the donations to the orphanage and used it for her alcohol supply instead of feeding them.

Then came Master Orochimaru. He was even worse than the matron. At least the matron showed them that she outright hated them. He never did. He always took care that they never knew how cruel or evil he was until... it was too late.

He did torture them, but indirectly. He would use some of his students or accomplices to carry out his orders. For example, one of the bigger men would drag them out at around four o'clock in the morning to see if they could handle some kind of drug in their veins while trying to maintain their chakra usage. If they couldn't, they would get beaten.

After the experiment, Orochimaru would make his way towards them, smiling as he did so, saying, "How brave you are," or "this is for your own good." Handing out sweets, making sure that the experiments he was "raising" loved him as he slowly destroyed them.

The two-faced bastard.

Meeting the Hokage was an eye opener, he was different from any other adult she had met. She wasn't sure if the man was like her master, deceiving her so that she thought he was nice and attacking at the last minute, but she felt that he was... somehow... not like the others.

She could feel it.

Maybe there were adults who were good in this world, but she would have to wait and see.

For now, she had to decide.

Did she want to go outside and converse with adults?

Again she sighed.

She hated her impulsive self. Yes, she wanted to go outside because there was nothing else to do.

Looking outside the window and seeing the bright sun, she decided there was no better a time than the present to go outside and start shopping. Grabbing the monthly stipend given to her by the Hokage, she jumped down from her bed and unlocked her apartment door. Checking once more that everything in her room was in order, she left.

As she had feared, the market place was filled with adults and a few children. Some adults stared at her for some reason, especially ninjas.

Feeling self conscious, she felt herself clenching her fist so hard that her nails made blue, bruised indents of her nails on the palm of her hand.

She was about to run into a store so that they would stop staring when an orange blur slammed into her.

A boy with blue eyes, sun kissed hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek threw her bodily on the ground with him.

"Owwwww." she moaned. She was really grateful to the Hokage now. If she wasn't healed at the hospital, she was sure that this fall would've been a lot more painful than it was.

The boy, realizing that he had bumped into her said, without looking remorseful at all, "Sorry about that, dattebayo! But I gotta run. Those idiots," he jerked his hand at the black blur of masked ninjas, "are chasing me." He jumped off from her smiled, said, "See ya!" and ran.

She could feel killing intent from the men behind her.

Uncomprehendingly, she stared at the boy running by and the black mob with masked men chasing him.

Then she realized that she was knocked down by a boy wearing orange. _Orange!_

She should have been able to dodge him from a mile away, the nauseating bright color should've warned her. She cursed her stupidity.

Forgetting the stares due to the strange boy, she dusted off the dirt from her clothes and casually walked down the street as if this was a common occurrence. Considering that she was one of the reject experiments, it kind of was. Many of the more "superior" experiments liked to push the reject experiments around because they found it funny to bully weaklings. Master didn't help at all, he encouraged it.

She visited the grocery store and the clothing store. From the grocery store, she bought a bunch of vegetables, fruit, and canned food that was cheap and edible. The stipend she received from the Hokage was very small. It needed to be spent carefully if she wanted to be able to eat every single day.

Then, she bought two blue shirts, two black shirts, one kuni and a pair of ninja sandals. She couldn't afford much else. She considered getting a short dress for the sake of saving money, but decided against it. Dresses constantly flapped and were much more uncomfortable than shorts.

Besides, for the long run, shorts would last longer than dresses.

The store owners were... nice, although rather inquisitive, asking, "I've never seen you before dearie," or , "Aren't you too young to be shopping alone?" In one store, she had to make sure not to lash out when one of them laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to ask her if she wanted to buy more fruit.

Other than that, shopping wasn't so bad.

She trudged home with quite a lot of shopping bags in her hands. Some adults looked at her funnily. She kept her eyes on the ground so that she wouldn't have to exchange any eye contact.

_Is an eight year old carrying shopping bags such a surprise?_

_Actually, I'm not sure if it is. I've never been outside much. Whatever, whether I carry around shopping bags or a dead body, they shouldn't be staring at me, it's none of their business!_

She ran the last two blocks to her apartment, tired of the stares that followed her. She'd never had this much attention before, unless her master or one of his acquaintances decided to humiliate her. Placing the bags on the floor of the apartment, she locked her apartment door.

* * *

Hiruzen, not for the first time, was having a monumental headache talking to the council.

Today, he had informed the council that the girl that the jonins' found was one of the experiments of Orochimaru.

As soon as he did, the council went into chaos.

It was the Kyuubi incident all over again.

The civilian council wanted the girl kicked out of the village, stating, "She's too dangerous! Who knows what she learned from Orochimaru. She might take our kids for experiments!"

Danzo wanted to take her and train her into ROOT. He wanted her so that he could learn more about Orochimaru's experiments and training methods.

The ninja council, the clan heads, were silent.

After half an hour of listening to the civilian council screaming for the girl's head, he finally snapped.

"Silence!" He shouted, letting his KI out.

The civilians stopped talking for the first time in the meeting, shivering as they felt the Hokage's powerful KI. The clan heads, used to the KI, but still overwhelmed by the Hokage's powerful KI, nodded to let the Hokage know that they were listening. Danzo didn't even flinch, but stared right back at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen sighed. He hated meetings, he sometimes wondered why he ever wanted become Hokage.

"Inoichi!"

"Yes, sir?" Inoichi replied, standing up from his chair.

"Have you performed the psychology test on the girl?"

"Yes sir."

"Is she safe?"

"Yes sir."

Hiruzen nodded. "Inoichi has performed the psychology test, the girl is completely safe. If you have any objections, tell me now."

The civilians became silent, not wanting to insult the Yamanaka clan. But Hiruzen could see that some of them did not trust Inoichi's judgement.

"If we are done with this problem, do you have any other problems we need to address?"

"The demon brat!" a voice hissed in the civilian council. "He is a menace Hokage-sama!"

"His name is Naruto or Uzumaki." He glared at the civilian. "If this is about one of his pranks, you have to report to the administrative building." Hiruzen said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

During the academy times, Naruto would prank once a month or even twice a month because of his busy schedule. However, as soon as summer started, he would prank each and every civilian that would bad mouth him or even throw a cold glance at him. Of course, Hiruzen secretly encouraged the boy as did his whole ANBU unit, but the pranking was one of the major problems of his ever lasting paperwork.

He didn't know whether he should complement the boy for his ninja trapping skills or berate the boy for making his paperwork bigger. He could swear that the pile laughed at him.

The civilian held his tongue.

"Is there anymore questions? Hiruzen asked reluctantly

When no-one answered, Hiruzen shouted,"Dismissed!", glad that the pointless meeting was finally over.

* * *

**Thank You for reading!**

**If you liked my fic, please review, follow, or favorite my fic!**


End file.
